


Мотыльки

by Fatia



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade, Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drabble, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5197784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fatia/pseuds/Fatia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О курьерских буднях.</p>
<p>Написано на ФБ-2015 для команды "Bloodsuckers".<br/>Бета - Alleeya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мотыльки

— Надеюсь, вам не надо объяснять, что глаз Аркадии не игрушка и обращаться с ним нужно осторожно.

Лина рассеянно улыбнулась регенту и сказала:

— Мотыльки слетаются на свет фонаря. Чем ярче — тем проще их ловить.

Штраус поморщился и сдержанно заметил:

— Доктор Граут обычно сам приезжает за артефактами для своих экспериментов.

Лина продолжала улыбаться, рассматривая картину над камином. На ней был нарисован рассвет: солнце наполовину взошло, окрасив небо багрянцем и ржавчиной. Жёлтое, как канарейка, оно невольно притягивало взгляд, и Лине казалось, что она ощущает жар его лучей на своей коже. Странно, что Штраус этого не замечал.

Голоса в голове продолжали напевать колыбельную, но их заглушали другие, пронзительные и надрывные, как вой сирены. Переступив порог капеллы, Лина попыталась найти их источник, но, куда бы она ни сворачивала, раз за разом оказывалась возле двери гостиной. Даже сейчас голоса взывали к ней, умоляли о помощи, отчего ей казалось, что ещё чуть-чуть — и голова взорвётся, заляпав мозгами пол, камин с картиной и чудный диванчик из красного дерева.

Но и этого регент не замечал. Он был обыкновенной куклой-марионеткой, в чьих зеркальных очках отражались сотни и сотни мотыльков, слетающихся на свет нарисованного солнца. Солнца, которое обжигало, но не убивало.

— Жду артефакт обратно через две недели.

Ворчание — не более. Штраус был уверен, что доктор Граут, как всегда дотошно-пунктуальный, ничего не забудет и не перепутает. Конечно, если девчонка принесёт ему артефакт, а не потеряет его по дороге.

— Мотыльки слетаются, и их с каждым мигом становится всё больше, но не переживайте, регент: я защищу фонарь.

Лина вышла из комнаты, не оглядываясь. Зачем? Всё веселье впереди, ведь до рассвета целых три часа, и уж она-то сумеет потратить время с пользой.

 

* * *  
Голоса продолжали взывать к ней. Лина была уверена, что всё дело в солнце, украшавшем капеллу. И хотя оно было не канареечно-жёлтым, как на картине, а сделанным из разноцветного стекла, — солнце оставалось всё таким же опасным и беспощадным. Оно мучило тех, кто был спрятан внутри капеллы. Мучило и медленно сжигало, и никто — совершенно никто! — не слышал их.

Это было невыносимо.

Сейчас Лина ничем не могла помочь голосам, но в следующий раз… Да, в следующий раз она ихобязательно найдёт и спасёт. Лина довольно зажмурилась и, тихонько напевая, пошла в сторону клуба. Она проголодалась, а рядом в подворотне всегда можно найти, кем подкрепиться.

Лина прислонилась к стене и ждала. Мотыльки слетались к ней, окружали. Один шёл навстречу, двое следовали по пятам. Они восхитительно пахли молодостью и здоровьем, а ещё немного — дешёвым виски. Лина улыбнулась, по-прежнему не двигаясь. Наверняка они были уверены, что она испугалась. Худая, в драных джинсах и футболке не по размеру — она выглядела безобидней выброшенного на помойку котёнка.

Кто-то точно знал, что сегодня она должна была забрать глаз Аркадии. Кто-то слишком хитрый и трусливый, чтобы самому напасть на курьера доктора Граута.

Люди приблизились. Главарь лениво рассматривал её, даже не пытаясь достать ствол. Зачем? Он был уверен, что легко справится с Линой, а если девка начнёт кричать, то пара оплеух живо успокоят её.

— Киса, отдай нам побрякушку, и я обещаю, что мои ребята не станут тебя обижать.

— Разве что сама захочет обидеться. Да, киса? — Мужчина, державший в руках биту, подмигнул ей. У него был сломанный нос и рваный шрам на щеке, уродующий лицо.

Лина хихикнула по-девчоночьи, едва слышно, а затем закрыла глаза и отпустила на свободу своё безумие. Голоса на миг исчезли, даря драгоценную тишину, такую же мимолетную, как жизнь мотыльков. Ей не нужно было смотреть — она много раз видела, что делала с людьми дисциплина Помешательство. Мерзкое зрелище, отбивающее аппетит похлеще крови наркомана.

Когда крики и звуки борьбы затихли, на ногах остался стоять только один — главарь. Он шатался из стороны в сторону и никак не мог понять, что произошло.

Лина подошла к нему, мысленно приказывая наклониться, и прошептала:

— Попался.

А потом вонзила клыки ему в шею, насыщаясь. С каждым глотком гул голосов нарастал, оглушая и даря удовольствие. Тонкое, изысканное, на грани боли — оно было единственным, ради чего стоило жить. И умереть.

Покончив с поздним ужином, Лина вытерла рукой испачканный рот.

Пора возвращаться домой — до рассвета осталось полтора часа.


End file.
